libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Menteur (Elan)
Going undetected by the other races and moving unnoticed through their societies is a trick that is diligently studied by many elan rogues. These menteurs learn to use their psionic power to alter their appearance, abscond to a safe location, and talk their way out of most any situation. Silver Tongued A menteur adds 1/2 her level to Bluff skill checks made against an opponent’s Sense Motive skill. This ability replaces trapfinding. Undistinguished Features (Su) Beginning at 3rd level, by spending one power point as a full round action, the menteur can slightly alter her physical features to appear more common and less memorable. This ability grants the menteur a +4 circumstance bonus to Disguise checks to appear as someone other than herself for one hour, although the menteur cannot attempt to appear as another specific individual. In addition, any individual who saw the menteur while under this effect must make a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the menteur’s class level + the menteur’s Charisma modifier) to recall seeing the menteur. This ability replaces trapsense. Safe Exit (Su) A 6th level menteur has learned to focus on a physical location and, using her internal psionic energy, return to that location. Setting the location is a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity and the menteur must be physically standing in the specified location. After the location has been set and as long as the menteur is within 400 feet of the location, the menteur can teleport to it as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The menteur can bring along one additional creature of the same size or smaller as herself that she is physically touching, although if the creature or creatures touched are unwilling, a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the mentuer’s class level + the menteur’s Charisma modifier) leaves that creature behind. At 10th level and every four menteur levels thereafter, the menteur can bring along one additional creature, although all creatures must be in physical contact. Although the location can be changed at any time as a full-round action that provokes attacks of opportunity, using this ability to teleport can only be done once per day. This ability replaces the rogue talent normally gained at 6th level. Menteur Rogue Talents A menteur can select the below rogue talent if she meets the prerequisites. Other rogues may select it with GM permission. Change Shape (Su): By expending her psionic focus, a menteur can assume the appearance of a specific humanoid as per minor metamorphosis, but does not gain any abilities from either the Enhancement Menu or Abilities Menu. This ability does not alter gear. The uncomfortable transformation takes 5 rounds to complete, during which the menteur is staggered. If the menteur studies her victim for at least 3 rounds, she receives a bonus to impersonate that individual of 1/2 her menteur level on Bluff checks, a bonus on Disguise checks equal to 5 + her menteur level, and a +1 bonus on Use Magic Device rolls to emulate the humanoid’s race. A menteur remains in an assumed form even while unconscious, but reverts to her natural form should she die. Ending this transformation can be done as a free action, but similarly takes 5 rounds to complete, during which time the menteur is staggered. A menteur cannot be under the effect of this talent and undistinguished features at the same time. A menteur must be 3rd level to select this talent. Category:Source: Ultimate Psionics